This is the music to our lives
by TeamEvan
Summary: Song Fics. Non-slash/Slash
1. What About Us?

_Song: What about us : By John Barrowman_

**

* * *

**

Guess we been talking too long  
we know what we need  
separately...

_I don't know what happened; it seems he's been going out more and I'm just here. _

_All I want is him with me, but I don't know what he wants it seems nowadays._

**You say the honeymoons over  
I don't wanna push  
but what about us?**

_You told me once we had come back from our vacation, nothing would be the same. _

_I didn't know it was going to be like this. I don't want to push but, what now… what_

_About us?_

**It's ringing in my head  
it's not what you say  
it's what you have said**

"_**that's life John"**__your voice still rings in my head when I asked finally about why you are acting so strange, why we haven't spent so much time together. _

_It's not what you're saying that hurts, it what you're not saying. _

**So, what about us? What about love?  
What about saying that we'll never give up?  
Don't want to blame ya but we're in danger  
so... What about us?**

_I stand here, now looking into your eyes "what about us?" he goes to opens his mouth but I put my hand up. Tears sting my eyes "What about love?" he looks at me his eyes dark and sad "Randy, YOU said no matter what, we would never give up? The tears are now falling down my cheeks as he just stands there. "I don't want to blame you, but they way we are going this relationship is in danger" I take a breath and just look at him. He walks over to me warping his arms around my waist "So what about us John? _

**Guess we been trying too hard we misunderstood  
what's good for us I'm tired emotionally inside  
Night after night we fight till we cry**

_The fights are getting worse; he storms out as I'm crying my eyes out. I love him so much but I guess we both misunderstood what we really needed, what was good for us. As I lay there_

_After our fights I can feel myself grow tired, not physical anymore, emotionally. I don't know how much longer I can take his strange behavior. _

**I don't know what's wrong or right?  
Is every word you say  
what's really on your mind?**

_Your telling me right now that you think its time we took a break from each other, I don't understand. You say I love you but I don't know if I can believe you anymore, your words_

_Confuse me. Now your silent as my eyes bore into your skin, your head is hanging low and_

_Your fists are clenched "What's really on your mind?" I ask. _

**When we love... we lie  
when we talk... we hide m****aybe I'm searching blind  
**_  
__I few days later we are just sitting around __**"I love you John" **_he says but I don't think you mean it, "I love you too Randy" I force a smile

"_**But there is something I have to tell you"**_I look at Randy and I gulp, I look into his eyes, those eyes I love and it feels like I don't know what I'm looking at anymore, like I'm blind.

**I'm worn out  
Confused  
what are we to you?  
What are we doing...?**

"_**I've been seeing someone else"**__ as soon as those words leave your mouth I feel my body t__ense, I feel so worn out. I look at him and I guess I look confused to him because he starts talking again, this time about Ted something about Ted. _

_I try to concentrate on what he's saying "__**Me and Ted we have something, we always did." **__I shake my head shocked "but what about us I ask" my voice fades as he starts to stand up "what were we to you?" I rasp out the familiar sensation of tears has appeared. "__**We we're everything I wanted".**_

**What about love?  
That's the one thing we never discuss  
So... What about us?**

"_Then why are you doing this Randy?" he walks over to the door his hands tightly on the door knob. __I feel like I'm drowning in memories, we were so happy, so in love. I look up at him, "What about love?" I whisper "__**I do love you John, just not like before"**__he turns the knob and I want nothing m__ore then to just hurt him, make him feel the pain that will never leave. "__**We're over"**_.


	2. Who Knew

Song: Who Knew By P!nk

* * *

You took my hand, you showed me how  
you promised me you'd be around  
I took your words and I believed In everything you said to me

_I'm sitting here right now, looking at door you just walked out of, memories just attacking me. I can remember the night when we first got together, you smiled warmly at me your eyes were bright and warm. You took my hand and said "**Cody, I'll always be around I promise" **and then we kissed and after that I believed you, I believed everything you said._

If someone said three years from now  
you'd be long gone I'd stand up and punch them up  
Cause they're all wrong I know better  
because you said forever And ever  
who knew

_If I was told from the three years since then, that you'd be long gone. I'd stand up a__nd sock them in the mouth. I know they'd be all wrong and I knew better, cause I would t__ell them Ted told me forever and ever. I sigh as I look at stupid door, 'who knew' __I say to myself "who knew"._

Remember when we were such fools  
and so convinced and just too cool  
I wish I could touch you again  
I wish I could still call you friend  
I'd give anything

_When we were in legacy-god, we acted like such fools and we convinced our self's that because Randy was our friend and leader we were just to cool. I loved those times, especially when we'd sneak outside of the area just make out. Now everything is different, I wish I could just touch you once again. I wish that I could still call you and Randy my friend, I'd give anything, but it seems I've lost._

When someone said count your blessings now  
For they're long gone I guess I just didn't know how  
I was all wrong They knew better  
Still you said forever And ever  
Who knew

_John told me I should count my blessing, Ted is gone and I don't have to deal with the pain of not knowing. I guess they were right all along, I just didn't know I was wrong. They knew better but as I told John, Ted said Forever and Ever but he looked at me and shrugged "Who knew"._

That last kiss  
I'll cherish

_When you were standing there telling me goodbye, you kissed my cheek and said I love you. I will always cherish it, even if it was the most painful kiss you've ever given me._

And time makes it harder  
I wish I could remember  
But I keep Your memory  
You visit me in my sleep  
My darling Who knew  
My darling I miss you

_Time still goes on, but it makes it so much harder and harder to remember what happed, why you ended up with Randy and not me? What did I miss over the years, I wish I could remember. I still think of you, I hold your memory close and late at night when I feel most alone you visit me in my sleep. So now here I am sitting with John at the bar, both of us shattered. We see Randy and Ted come into the bar, both happy and smiling I turn my head away just as John does. "I miss him, my darling" John snorts and looks back at them "who knew, they'd end up together"._


	3. When You Come Back Down

Kristen/Ted

Song: When you Come back down By: Nickel Creek

* * *

You got to leave me now, you got to go alone  
You got to chase a dream, one that's all your own  
Before it slips away  
When you're flyin' high, take my heart along  
I'll be the harmony to every lonely song  
That you learn to play

**Kristen smiled against her husband's neck as he hugged her. She tired to pull away but he just pulled her back. Kristen laughed "Teddy what are you doing?" She felt him sigh "I don't want to leave you" he whispered and she felt his embrace grow stronger. "Oh Ted, you've got to leave me now, you've got to go alone" he let go of her and looked into his wife's eyes "I know but-" he stopped when she placed a finger on his lips "You've got to go and live your dream, one that's all your own". Ted nodded "you're right, you never know when it will slip away" Kristen's smile grew "now go on Ted". He picked his bag up and started walking to the door "oh Teddy" she said before he walked out the door "When your flying high, take my heart along" she handed him a paper heart and he grinned "I promise". Kristen sighed as she saw her husband leave she would miss him so much.**

When you're soarin' through the air  
I'll be your solid ground  
Take every chance you dare  
I'll still be there  
When you come back down

**About an hour later her cell phone rang "Hey Ted" she said "I miss you" Ted began ****Kristen smiled "I'll be here when you get back" she replied. She heard him intake a breath "I sometimes feel you won't be" Kristen was shocked "why do you feel like that?" Ted thought about it for a moment "The way I live, me always being gone" he went silent "Ted, take every chance you dare and baby I will still be there" Ted smiled against the receiver. **

I'll keep lookin' up, awaitin' your return  
My greatest fear will be that you will crash and burn  
And I won't feel your fire  
I'll be the other hand that always holds the line  
Connectin' in between your sweet heart and mine  
I'm strung out on that wire

"**I'll be here awaitin your return" Kristen continued "My greatest fear is you will give up this life you've created because of me". There was a small silence "but Kristen I hate leaving you" she smiled "It makes you being home so much more worth it" Ted couldn't really argue with her "and I'll always be here on the other line" she finished. "I love you" he whispered "and I will be home soon" she laughed "oh Teddy don't lie, its not nice" he groaned sadly "So I guess you know then" there was another small silence "yeah I know". He didn't want to tell her he would be gone for a month but some how she always new.**

And I'll be on the other end, To hear you when you call  
Angel, you were born to fly, If you get too high  
I'll catch you when you fall  
I'll catch you when you fall

**"Teddy its alright, I'll be right here when ever you need me" she wanted to make sure that he understood her. "You were born to do this; and I can't picture you doing anything else. Just remember when you think you're on the edge I'll be here to catch you if you fall". Ted smiled "your to understanding" she just smiled and her heart sped up when his flight number was called "I love you" she said "just remember what I said" Ted sighed once more "I will". Kristen hung up, her hands s****weaty, how could she lie to him like that? **


	4. Broken

Cody/Beth

Song by: Seether Ft Amy Lee

* * *

_I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away  
I keep your photograph; I know it serves me well  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

**Beth looked outside the bus window sighing as her thoughts went to Cody. **

**Boy, did she really miss him, Beth looked around trying to distract herself but she only saw her **

**friends laughing happily and talking about the next show. All she wanted was to be back on Raw. **

**Suddenly her phone rang and she smiled Softy at the text message Cody had sent **

_**I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh**_**. "Cody is so sweet" Beth whispers as she text him back.**

_**I keep our photograph; you know it serves me well when I miss you**_**. **

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
and I don't feel right when you're gone away_

**Cody sat in the locker room after his match, missing Beth more then ever. He s****aw his best friend's wives around and Cody **

**has never felt more a lone. So he deiced the he would text Beth. When he received her message **

**he frowned slightly, the message seemed so sad to him. **_**I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away**_** he typed **

**and put his cell phone down as a feeling of loneliness crashed down on him. His head snapped down as his phone **

**went off **_**I feel so broken when I'm lonesome and it doesn't feel right when your not here with me. **_

_You've gone away, you don't feel me anymore_

**Beth was almost to tears as she sent the message to Cody, she held her phone tight in her hand fearing it would just vanish into thin air. **

_**You've gone away, and I can't feel you anymore**_**. She drew in a ragged breath trying not to cry, it wasn't her decision**

** to leave Raw but they had made her go. **_**We'll be together soon I promise**_** she wrote and sent it off with high hopes for tomorrow. **

**They ended their conversation with I love you and Beth placed the phone into her bag she fell asleep, hoping time would pass by fast until they reached their next destination. **

_The worst is over now and we can breathe again  
I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away  
There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight_

**Beth opened her eyes as she heard the shouts of the other superstars, "Finally!" cried Phil standing up and stretching.**

** She rubbed her eyes and took her cell phone to check the time, but saw a message from Cody. **

_**The worst Is over now, and we can breath again, I want to hold you high, you know you steal my pain away.**_

** She smiled but was confused "the worst is over now?" Suddenly her cell went off. **_**I don't know if I could fight this anymore, there is so much I need to learn.**_

**She shook her head, Beth would never understand Cody. As she stepped out the bus Beth saw the familiar figure of Cody standing a few feet away with a smile on his face. **

**She dropped her bags and tackled him "What are you doing here!" she laughed kissing his face "I wanted you to know that I love you". **

**She looked into his eyes and saw the warmth she had missed so much. "I love you too". **


	5. Paperthin hymn

Ted/Cody/Beth

Song: Paperthin hymn By: Anberlin

_

* * *

__When your only friends are hotel rooms  
Hands are distant lullabies  
if I could turn around I would tonight_

**Ted sighed as he got into his room, another night of flying and being away from his best friend. **

**It seems that these hotel rooms are becoming his best friend, he wonders w****hy Cody doesn't room with him anymore. "If I could just turn around and go back tonight, I would". **

_These roads never seemed so long  
Since your paper heart stopped beating leaving me suddenly alone  
Will daybreak ever come?_

**It's the next day with another show and then it's off to the next town. These roads have seemed to have grown longer **

**and longer with each day that Cody is gone. Ted feels Cody has just left him leaving him **

**here suddenly alone. The nights are just like the roads, they have become longer and longer. **

**"Will the daybreak ever come?" Ted whispers into his hotel room. **

_Who's gonna call on Sunday morning?  
Who's gonna drive you home?  
I just want one more chance  
to put my arms in fragile hands_

**With Cody dating Beth, he will no longer have time for him and that breaks Ted's heart. **

**Who would wake him up early for church on Sundays, Cody would be with Beth or when Cody got too wasted, **

**would Beth wake up 2 in the morning to drive him home? Ted wishes he had one more chance to tell **

**Cody how he felt, but he just didn't have one.**

_I thought you said forever  
a sleepless night becomes bitter oblivion_

**He wonders if Cody remembers that August day, when he told Ted he would love h****im forever **_**"I will never leave your side".**_

**Ted shakes his head to blur the memories "I thought he said forever" these memories haunt him and as he tosses **

**and turns h****e knows his only escape is sleep, its bitter oblivion. **

_These thoughts run through my head  
Complaints of violins become my only friends_

**When Ted walks alone in the back of the area he can only think of Cody, **

**Sure they are still friends but it seems she's taken over everything. He **

**Walks ignoring everyone though it seems their voices blend together they've**

**Become my only friend his only friend.**

_ August evenings  
Bring solemn warnings  
to remember to kiss the ones you love goodnight_

**Another August day rolls around and Ted can't help but feel angry.**

**It's the only month where he feels so lost and out of control, he doesn't even know**

**Why this affects him so much. These days bring warnings, "I could call him up**

**Right now and tell him goodnight" but Ted thinks this over "What would be the point?" **

_You never know what temporal days may bring  
Laugh, love, live free and sing  
When life is in discord  
Praise ye the Lord_

**Cody called Ted tonight, he wanted to hang out. Since Beth moved to smack down!**

**Cody makes a point to visit her often even if that means ditching Ted. "Ted, I know**

**You understand how I feel! You would do it for Kristen" and Ted can only agree "Well meet soon how about that?" Cody asks and with a sad sigh Ted agrees. All**

**Ted can do is pretend to Laugh when he has to and appear to be in love with his wife. He can do that but to pretend to live free, he won't because he doesn't. Ted stands up from **

**the bed his life has seemed to disconnect right before his eyes. "Give me the strength to tell him everything" Ted asks "In your name, amen" he slips out the door and he's gone. **


	6. Beautiful, Dirty, Rich

Edge/MiTB win

Song: Beautiful, Dirty, Rich.

For Brittany: My BFF =D

* * *

_Dirty dirty rich dirty dirty rich beautiful_

_Beautiful and dirty dirty rich rich dirty_

_We got a red-light_

_Pornographic dance fight_

_Systematic, honey_

_But we go no money_

**Edge walked back to his hotel room with a suite case in his hand. A wicked grin plastered on his face as he got to his room. **

**"I feel so dirty, feel so rich but mostly" he paused as he got to a mirror "beautiful" he placed his case onto the floor. Edge took his shirt off and moved his body slowly, **

**like a pornographic movie. **

_Our hair is perfect_

_While were all getting shit wrecked_

_It's automatic, honey_

_But we got no money_

**He ran his fingers through his hair as he continued to move his body, "Its**

**Time to celebrate a victory" he yelled into the room. He grabbed a whiskey**

**And a burden he'll get shit wrecked and he'll love it. Edge dances around the room**

**While he pours himself a drink. He goes to the radio now to play himself a song, **

**He loves Techno music, his dance moves are almost automatic. **

_Daddy I'm so sorry, I'm so s-s-sorry yeah_

_We just like to party, like to p-p-party yeah_

**Edge rolled his hips to the beat and his grin was just a sweet "I'm so sorry, very**

**Sorry I had to cheat". He picked the case up again as he brought the liquor to his lips "but I love to party, oh I love to party". He dropped the case onto the couch**

"**And then again, I'm not so sorry". He shrugged his shoulders and walked away**

**Then another song began to play. **

_Bang bang, we're beautiful and dirty rich_

_We live a cute life_

_Sound fanatic, pants tight_

_Pants tighter than plastic, honey_

_But we got no money_

"**I love a good life, live a great life" Edge slurs looking at the case "it sounds f****antastic, I know". **

**His fingers slowly inched towards his jeans "I live like a rock star with my tight plastic jeans" **

**his fingers tug at the zipper and he starts to pull it them down. He wiggles his hips and slowly yanks the plastic tight jeans off. **

_We do the dance right_

_We got it made like_

_Ice cream topped with honey_

_But we got no money_

**Edge with just his boxers started once more to dance, he had it made and he knew it. **

**He got his way just right now with money in the bank his, his life felt sweet just like honey on top of ice cream. Edge from the mirror checking his hair, which was perfect, eyed the case "And its funny there is no money" and he was happy with it that way. **


	7. In The City By: Kevin Rudolf

Teddy/Cody

**

* * *

**

Every day I'm a star in the city

**Walk the streets like a wanted man**

**All the time got my shine lookin pretty**

**Mother fucks all know who I am**

**Every day feel the heat in the city**

**Like the barrel of a smoking gun**

The lights across the city are blinding as Ted walks around the streets. His sunglasses are perched on his nose; it helps to dull the neon colors that are spilled across the city. Ted's Shoulders are broad and his back is straight, he smirks slightly at the unknowing 's a superstar and he can feel the eyes of others gaze on him, trying to figure out whom this stranger is. Ted's sunglasses are tinted black with his hair gelled messy, his tight black shirt shows off his muscles nicely while his blue jeans hug his fit hips perfectly. The gazes of the young women boost his ego, but there is one person he is looking for tonight. He continues to walk under the lights his skin is slightly flushed by the heat tonight. Ted can start to feel the recognition of the people as he walks towards a bar"_ These mother fucker, they all know who I am" _he grins to himself.

**Read the signs **

**See the lights their so pretty**

**Your the one now turn me on**

**(Hey) give it all up for me**

Ted walks inside the bar pictures of celebrities greet him, other then the usual people who do. He walks over the tables that are reserved for just him and 10 of his closest friends. The cool glow of the lights relaxes him as he looks around, his gaze finally stops _him_, Ted's face Brightens and he stands up not bothering to excuse himself. The young man he is looking at is slowly moving his body to the soft pop song; the lights are changing from a soft blue to a harsh glowing red. Ted swaggers over to the young man his confidence radiating from his body, he spins the young man around and smirks "there you are" he growls. He pushes his hips trying to bring the man closer to him "you're the one now, turn me on" Ted smiles, but he can feel the man Resisting which makes him feel powerful "Come on Cody, just give it all up for me" he hisses.

**Every day I' alive in the city**

**She's a fire that lives by the sun**

**on the street lookin fine lookin pretty**

**she sucks the heat off my -- gun**

**I will eat you alive in the city**

**while they pull up in fancy cars**

Ted left the bar with Cody under his arm; Ted has such power over him. The young man smiles up at him when Ted grins. This is his reward for the night; Cody is a fire that Ted wants to feel, he shines brighter then the sun but Ted could never say that. As they continue to walk away, More gazes follow them, and why shouldn't there be. They are looking good, looking pretty. With Cody in tight jeans and an Ed hardy shirt, nothing can go wrong. Ted inches his hand slowly down Cody's back, smirking at the small gasps the young man makes. Cody can't take anymore and pulls the older man into a dark alleyway. Ted grunts at the force but Laughs as Cody franticly tugs at his jeans. The city life continues as Cody sucks Ted off, their moans are lost within the cars and music blasting on the streets. They finally make their way out of the ally, Ted of course much more arrogant then before. Ted makes it to his car and drops his hand from Cody's shoulder "See you around" he goes to open the Door when he feels Cody's hand on his shoulder "Wait that is it?" Ted turns around to face the crestfallen man "That's all" he shrugs his smile slowly fading. He turns away quickly and jumps inside the car. He throws his sunglasses off looking out the dark tinted Window, an unfamiliar feeling growing in the pit of his chest. Ted finally drives off, away From Cody and the City life.

**While they pull up in fancy cars**

**drinking whine wasting time you are pretty**

**politician's**** movie stars**

**city boy life  
**

He looks out the window, the city lights are nothing more then a dim glow against his Windshield. Ted watches as fancy cars pull up to hotels, and it always seems makes him feel at home. He watches on as the movie stars and politicians sneak away for quickies. This is the life that was meant for him, he is cold and distant with others but shows off the confidence to make every man envious. Ted sighs as he thinks of Cody, this is **his life**, he chose it and he wouldn't change it.

**Every day I'm a star in the city**

**walk the streets like a loaded gun**

**All the time got my shine lookin pretty**

**everybody now turn me on**


	8. Alone in this bed

Teddy/Cody Again...

Alone in this bed By: Framing Hanley

**

* * *

**

Waking up without you, it doesn't feel right  
to sleep with only memories is harder every night  
and sometimes I think I can feel you  
breathing on My Neck

It was another sleepless night and your not here though sometimes it feels as if you are. The bed is so warm and big until I realize you're gone then suddenly the bed isn't so inviting; Memories are now all I have left. I sleep with them and they keep me company. On those long nights on the road when I feel the most alone, I swear I could feel you breathing on my neck.

**Tonight I'm reaching out to the stars  
I think that he owes me a favor  
it doesn't matter where you are  
I'll Hold You Again **

I get up from the bed; it's pointless to me to just lay there when I'm really not tired. I Make my way over to the balcony; it's a beautiful clear night. The stars are scattered all Over the sky they seem much brighter then usual. I remember nights like these we would Just sit around and talk. A sinking feeling starts to make its way in my stomach and I Angrily snap my head up to the sky. "I did everything!" I scream "to let him live a normal life" I pause and squeeze my eyes shut. And turn away from the ledge and press my back against the wall "I don't care where you are" I whisper "I just want to hold you".

**I wish I could hear your voice  
Don't leave me alone in this bed  
I wish I could touch you once more  
Don't leave me alone in this bed  
Not tonight, not tomorrow... **

I just sit there for who knows how long, because the night sky has dimmed into a pale Blue and the clouds are starting to turn red and purple. I smile at the image before me; it's beautiful I could just picture you now "Teddy! Look at that" god I wish I could hear your voice again. I get up then dusting myself off and walking over to the bed, I need some sort of sleep if I want to make it to tonight's show. I lay down on the bed, my hands behind my head, and I wish I could touch you once more. I can picture the night you left so well, I begged you to stay, to Please don't leave me alone, but you just laughed at me and kissed my cheek _not tonight_ _not tomorrow Teddy I'll be back soon silly._

**I've got the feeling that this will never cease  
Living in these pictures it never comes with ease  
I swear if I could make this right,  
you'd be back by now  
**

I must have fallen asleep because I can only remember black empty spaces. Dreams don't come to me anymore, since you left there is nothing for me to dream about. I get ready as fast as I can since I have a show in half an hour; I rush and grab a bag and head out my room. As I drive up to the area I can see the trunks that load equipment, on some of them there are pictures of some of the superstars Like John and Randy. The one that really hurts the most is of you and me. I shake my head at it, I should have known these feelings would never cease, that looking at our picture, the pain would never ease. I slam the door shut and look around me, its empty and I know that I'm late. I walk Into the locker room finally and just sit down. "I swear if I could made things right" I Whisper "you would be back right now" the silence is nice but John soon comes in the room "dude you're late" but I just ignore him.

**It doesn't matter where you are  
you'll be mine again  
**

I'm sitting alone in my room again, looking at the pictures I have yet to put away. I can't bring myself to do that to you. I wonder where you are, I mean it doesn't really Matter, I know you'll be mine again. Though I can't help think, if I would have just told him everything, would everything be different. I know the answer in my head, No you would have died anyway. I sigh and drop a picture of us back down on the bed. "you will be mine again".


End file.
